Haunted and Bloody castle in London!
by CaseyShibuya-Davis9697
Summary: Mai Naru and Lin go on dangerous cases. Problem is that the ghosts aren't just out for revenge they're out for blood...Rated M for later chapters. And its a collection of cases but they are all at Castles in London
1. Chapter 1

**Bold and underlined is English**

Nothing added to it is regular Japanese

**_The Haunted and Bloody castle in London?! (Mai x Naru)_**

CH 1 **_Wait is it Just the 3 of us?!_**

They came to us on a cold winter evening. They announced themselves as Luella and Martin Davis.

"**Hello my name is Luella Davis and this is Martin Davis my husband.**" She spoke in English. Well lucky for me I learned how to speak it. Lin just began typing eyeing them every so often.

"**What seem****s to be t****he problem?**" I replied. Naru wasn't here yet so I had filled in for him. Lin looked at the two of them in disbelief**.**

**"****Well, we have been hearing the clashing of swords in the training room even when the door is locked.**" Martin began. "**The servants out by the stables keep hearing gun shots and they keep hearing shouting. But when they go outside there is no one there. We have also heard music coming from the Ballroom when no one is even home. People who visit the castle continually disappear and when they turn up all of them are covered in blood and have a look of pure terror on their faces. The strangest thing about those people is they don't turn up alive they are all dead. There are screams being heard in the towers and in the dungeon but when we go there, there is no one there. Plus the castle and the grounds around it all seem to have a putrid smell…almost like blood. Not to mention at night when everyone is asleep I would wake up to a man and a women shouting in Romanian. When I open the door there they stand in Victorian style clothing when they face me they all had their eyes gouged out of their head****.**" He had finished.

Lin looked up as Naru came in. I stood up at once preparing to head for the kitchen.

"Mai, why are you just standing there make me some tea now." He said in the non caring voice.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him and walked off towards the kitchen. "Oh and Naru these people are our latest clients. This is Luella and Martin Davis." Naru looked up at me then at them.

"**What the hell are you guys doing here?! I thought I told you never to bother me at work!**" Oh boy Naru **_never_** yells. That means he is extremely pissed.

"**Well, Oliver we just came here for your help.**" Luella stated.

"**Um, excuse me, his name is Kazuya Shibuya not Oliver.**" I stared at him then at her.

"No Mai," He sighed. "my real name is Dr. Oliver Davis. And they are my parents." He pointed to them.

"You mean you **_lied _**to me and to everyone else?!" I felt anger swelling inside me. Around me things began levitating even Lin was up in the air. My powers grew rapidly over the last 2 years and I don't quite know how to control them although Lin has been teaching.

"Mai! You need to calm down. Or else." He got up and began walking towards me and stopped right in front of me.

"Or else what Naru?" I was beyond livid now and the lights began flickering on and off.

"Naru you have to stop her!" Naru looked at Lin and saw that blood was coming from his nose.

The lights finally burnt out. Naru pushed up against a wall and kissed me. He then moved to where he had his back against the wall and we slid down until we were both sitting. When the lights came back on Naru was still kissing me forcefully until someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and Naru told his parents that we're taking the case.

"**Good we only have tickets for 3 so it'll just be you, Mai, and Lin.**" Luella stated standing up with Martin close behind her. After they left Naru helped me up and told Lin to go home and pack bags for him and Lin. Naru told Lin that he'd be taking me home so that way I could pack a bag.

When we got to my apartment I rushed inside to pack a bag grabbing the suitcase by the door. I went into my bedroom and packed a weeks' worth of clothing.

"You keep a suitcase by the door?" Naru said leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, just in case its last minute and I need to pack for an overnight case." I finished packing and kneeled in front of a picture of my mom and dad and prayed.

I force a smile and left the apartment after he did and locked the door. We drove back to his office to wait for Lin so we can pack the equipment.


	2. Chapter 2 Dream of Solitude

**_The Haunted and Bloody castle in London?! _**

**Chapter 2 ****_Dreams of Solitude_**

On our way to the airport I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

_Did he kiss me just to calm me down? Or did he do that because he liked me?_

Those thoughts burned into my head I needed to ask him an important question.

"Naru?" I said staring out the window of the car.

"Hum?" By this time we stopped at a gas station so Lin could fill up the tank of both cars.

"I like you. Do you like me?" I mumbled low thinking he didn't hear me.

"Did you just ask if I like you?" He looked at me. I simply nodded. He grabbed my chin making me look into those deep dark blue eyes. "Want an honest answer?" I nod again. "I love you Mai not like you but love you" He leaned in close his lips brushing mine.

A knock on the window interrupted us. Naru growled and sat back against the driver side seat. He rolled down the window.

"It's time to go Naru." Lin looked pissed at me then at Naru. "Your parents just called it looks like things got dangerous again."

Naru nodded and sped off after Lin got into his car. When we reach the airport the flight attendants said there was a privet jet waiting for us. I was surprised but Naru and Lin looked indifferent. I guess they were used to this kind of thing.

On the jet I must've fallen asleep because I was having one of **_those_** dreams again this time I was in a Victorian dress looking through someone else's eyes. There was blood and dead bodies on the floor. I was covered in blood. There was a man and he looked like he was a king he had a battle axe in his hand and he chopped a child's head off. I cried out terrified as the man sauntered towards me.

"_**Henry**_**_ my dear why are you doing this?! Please do not do this I beg of you._**" I screamed but then my scream was cut short as my head was chopped off.

I awoke screaming. I started to cry. Someone hugged me I looked up to see Naru holding me close.

"Mai its ok I'm here. What happened?" Naru had concern plastered on his usually expressionless face.

"I had one of **_those_** dreams again." I sobbed. I cringe into him remembering every detail.

"Sleep and I'll be right here with you." I shake my head.

"No I will not sleep. Not anymore." I look up at him. I pull him down and I kiss him. "I want to forget all those details. Please make me forget Naru." I pleaded with him.

"Mai you are testing my limitations here." He says through gritted teeth. I kissed him again and he pushed me on the adjacent seat pinning me there. "I told you that you are testing my patience Mai Taniyama." I smirked and I kissed him again. His lips were incredibly soft and he tasted good. He sighed and I took that chance to deepen the kiss. The tongue war had just begun. He pulled at my shirt taking it off. He stared at my chest. I had filled out in the right places. I took his shirt off. He had a toned chest and nice muscles.

He unclipped my bra I tried to cover my breast but he pulled my hands over my head.

"Don't hide them. They're nice and round." He smiled. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and that caused me to arch backwards in pleasure. His hands worked at my skirt and panties. Now I was completely naked in front of him.

I saw lust fill his expression. I took his pants off leaving him only in his boxers.

I look down and saw how hard he was I smirked taking his boxers off.

He looked at me and I smiled. He positioned himself between my legs stopping at my entrance. "Are you ready for this Mai?" I nodded.

"This will hurt but the pain will not be there for long." I felt a pressure at my entrance. Naru pushed himself in with one swift movement. I cried out in pain. He kissed me drowning out the cries slowly moving in and out of me.

I felt only a little pain as he increased his speed. I moaned as his thrust became deeper. I was close I could feel it. There was a tightening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I came I screamed his name. Narus' thrusts became harder and deeper. I felt him tense and he came my entire core covered in his seed. We both collapsed in each others arms tired.

"I love you Mai." Naru whispered. "This was my first time and I'm glad it was with you."

"I love you too Naru. This was my first time as well. I'm happy it was you who did it." I whispered tired. We fell asleep after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am now working with TheUnquietedDead for good! ^^**

**Me: Ok here is another Chappy!**

**Naru: geez took you long enough idiot.**

**Me: shut up Naru or else.*glare***

**Naru: Or else what?**

**Mai: uhh Naru that isn't such a good idea**

**Naru: whatever**

**Me: Naru you are so dead! *uses psychokinetic powers to lift a 3 ton block over his head***

**Naru: *uses his own powers to keep it there***

**Mai&Kat: Ok so while Casey and Naru duke it out We would like to say the We do not own Ghost Hunt if we did then things would have turned out different*evil grin***

**Chapter 3 **_**The Tower Of London?!**_

**Naru**

By the time I woke up I looked down and saw Mai laying on me. Then the events from last night came flooding through my mind.

_She is cute when she is sleeping._ I smiled which is rare for me. I can't believe she has broken my usual self control. I always let my guard down when I am around her. I let her sleep. Looking around I saw Lin staring at us. My eyes widened.

"Lin…" I whispered. "W-What are you doing in here?" I stared in disbelief.

Lin glared at us. "Damn it Naru!" He yelled at me. Mai woke with a start, falling off of me and onto the floor. She looked at Lin and then down at herself. She screamed throwing a shoe at Lin who just caught it in his hand.

"Get out Lin!" she yelled. I grabbed her by her waist pulling her up off the floor and under the blanket. She looked up at me and smiled.

Lin looked at us again. "Naru! Are you an idiot?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He grabbed Mai by her arm. She winced. "You are a bastard! You are going to regret this." He warned leaving with Mai in tow.

"Naru! Help me please!" She yelled almost crying.

I jumped up pulling on my pants going after them. "Lin! Let her go!" I grabbed Mai, pulling her from Lin's grasp and shoved her behind me.

"Naru you know what will happen to you because of this." He glared.

"Naru what is Lin talking about?" Mai looked at me.

"Nothing Mai." I say through gritted teeth.

"Naru just tell her what's going to happen." Lin smirked.

"Mai, I could lose control of my abilities by making love to you. Our abilities are out of control when great feelings pass through us." I pulled her in front of me. "I could get hurt and so could you. But I will not let that happen."

Mai stared at me. Tears were welling in her eyes. She ran off crying.

"Lin you bastard! I have more control over my powers I would make both of us be okay!" I ran after Mai.

I caught her just in time. "Mai listen to me!" I pushed her against the wall. "I am going to make sure that neither of us will get hurt!" I kissed her. "Let's go we are about to land." I pick her up and go back to the room we were in and put the rest of my clothes on and helped her put her clothes on.

**~At the airport~**

"**Okay so the Tower of London right across from the river on Angel Valley? Okay thanks dad." **I got off the phone and then I paid for a rental van and Lin loads the equipment into the back of the van. "Okay Mai and Lin we are going to head to the castle right now. My parents just called and things are getting physical." I guess I looked stressed and worried cause Mai look extremely worried. "My mom got hurt."

I looked at Mai then I glared at Lin. He looked away upset. Mai and I walked ahead of him. "Let's go Lin." I sounded extremely cold. Not to mention I hate him so much right now.

"Naru?" Mai looked at me with a sad look in her eye.

"What's wrong Mai?" I looked down at her.

Mai looked at Lin. "Come here Lin." She grabbed his jacket sleeve pulling him next to us. "Naru apologize to Lin. And Lin apologize to Naru. Now." She looked serious and glaring at us not moving until we did.

"Naru I'm completely sorry for snapping at you earlier." Lin looked and sounded sincere.

"Lin I apologize as well." I sounded sincere.

Mai smiled. "Great! Now lets go!" She shouted with her usual childishness. Mai hopped into the back with Lin sliding into the driver's seat. I sat in the passenger seat with a weary sigh. Lin started the car and took off towards Angel Alley.

**~In the car~**

"Hey Naru?" Mai asked suddenly.

"Yes Mai?" I answered.

"Does this castle have a history of murders?" Mai asked.

"Yes it does." I answered.

"How much?" She persisted.

I turned around and gave her a long look. "The Tower of London was used as a prison throughout the years, many people were killed. Edward V and his brother Richard, the Princes in the Tower, were supposedly murdered there in 1483. Anne Boleyn was also one of the prisoners held in the tower and she was executed in 1536. Queen Elizabeth I was imprisoned by her sister Queen Mary I in 1554 in the tower also." Mai looked shocked.

"So many..." She said quietly.

I turned forward in my seat and looked out the window. I caught sight of the passing street sign. "We're almost there Mai. Get ready."

**~Arrival~**

**Mai**

I stared at the looming building with awe. "Naru, we should go and find a place to set up base." I look at him then at the tower. For some reason I felt a pull towards the northeast tower. Narus' parents were already waiting inside when we got into the main grand room of the castle.

"**Oliver thank you for coming.**" Luella stated. She had a bandage covering her arm, like she was burned or something.

"**Mother what happened exactly?**" Naru asked her, staring at her arm.

"**I was walking through the northeast tower and I was grabbed by my arm then I felt a searing pain.**" She put a hand on her upper arm.

"**Mai help Lin get the equipment in and get it set up in the main living room. Now!**" Naru looked at both of us his eyes lingered on me he looked sad and upset.

_**Naru I'll come by your room tonight and we can speak. O.K?**_ I told him telepathically.

He nodded as he walked away with his parents to the living room.

Lin and I went outside to the van. I started to unpack the shelves and grabbed the bags full of the high tech cameras while Lin grabbed the T.V's and mics. After setting everything up, I went to get the temperature readings from each room.

As I reached the northeast tower I stopped dead in my tracks. Something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the ground. I looked up behind me and I saw a face of a man in Victorian style clothing. His eyes... Oh my god... His eyes are gouged out. It's just like what Martin said. He came closer to my face and he screamed and terrifying scream. His hands latched themselves on my neck. I could feel the breaths leave my lungs but not returning.

_**Naru... Help me... Please!**_ I shut my eyes scared. I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to me.

"Mai!" Naru yelled. "Lin! Now!" I heard Lin call his Shiki. I looked up and the man disappeared leaving a searing pain in my ankle. I started coughing and gasping for air. My eyes started to tear up as Naru lifted me off the ground.

"Naru..." I was crying. "My leg it burns." We got into his room and he set me on the bed.

"Lin get some ice and a wrap." Naru took his jacket off and put it on the chair next to the bed and kneeled in front of my ankle assessing it closely. He carefully touched it and I gasped in pain. "Sorry Mai." He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. Lin came back in with ice and a wrap. Naru gently put the wrap on and put the ice on top of it. I sighed as the burning sensation started to subside. I look up at Naru and smile.

"Thank you Naru." He started to get up but I grabbed his shirt. "Don't leave Naru... Please." I looked at him pleading. He sighed and layed next to me. I put my head on his chest and I quickly fell asleep.

_**Mai's Dream**_

I'm standing in a black void above an outline of the castle and I see orbs everywhere. Most of the orbs are centered around the northeast tower. I looked around to see if there was any other detail I should pay attention to. I saw my dream Naru.

"Mai... You need to get away from here... It's too dangerous..." He said to me. Then everything went white.

_**End of Mai's Dream**_

I woke up looking up and I smile seeing Narus' sleeping face and I felt his arms tighten around my waist pulling me closer to him. I snuggle into his chest but then I freeze.

_**Naru wake up something is in here with us...**_ I look up at him and I see his eyes open slowly. He stared at me then at something in the corner.

"Rin Pyo Toh Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" He used the nine cuts. Ayako taught me those on one of our cases. The presence had disappeared and Naru looked down and smiled at me.

"I never knew you payed that much attention to what Ayako says Naru." I giggled and kissed him before resting my head back on his chest. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

When I woke the next day I look around and see Lin. I guess Naru left because I was alone in the bed.

"Lin where is Naru?"

"Naru is with his parents going over the footage from yesterday." Lin started to get up walking over to me. "Do you mind if I have a look at your ankle?"

I shake my head. "No. Go ahead." I turn so I am leaning against the headboard as he looks at my ankle.

"Naru was right. You do have _**that**_skill..." He muttered to no one in particular. But I had to ask anyway.

"Skill? What skill?" I ask.

"You have a latent skill of minor healing. An ability that I've only seen within two other kids. One being Naru and the other being his twin brother Eugene... I mean Gene." Lin looked at me and for the first time he smiled. "You are progressing rapidly. That skill took Naru 5 years to master and you did it in one night."

"Thanks and wait Naru has a twin?" I stare at him thinking.

"Yes but he died when they were 16. He showed a remarkable ability to travel in dreams and such." He sighed getting up. I stare at him wide eyed.

"No way then that must mean that my dream Naru is actually his brother Gene?!" I yell at no one in particular getting up outta bed.

"Wait. Dream Naru?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

Oops.

"Yes dream Naru. When I have one of my premonition dreams I always see him and he tells me things to pay attention to and such." I glance at him. "But now I know it was always Gene who has been visiting me in my dreams instead of Naru."

"Mai, you mustn't tell Naru about this. Do you understand?" Lin grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Don't tell me what exactly?" Naru asked in the doorway.

**Naru: *gets tired and drops the block between us***

**Me: Tired are we?*laughs***

**Naru: Shut up!**

**Mai: *sigh*idiots**

**Me and Naru: Mai Tea!**

**Mai: *glares and goes to make tea***

**Kat: anyway R&R please ^_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Haunted and Bloody castle in London?!**

**Naru: chapter 4? Kinda Late isnt it? damn idiots*sighs and drinks his tea***

**Me: idiot scientist!*makes him spill his tea***

**Mai & Naru: Really?!**

**Me and Kat: *stick our tongues out* haha**

**Everyone: We don't own Ghost Hunt! I wish we did though!**

Chapter 4

I sighed in boredom. Everyone was out of base doing something productive. Martin had taken Luella out to go back to their house to get some things. Lin was checking the video cameras and taking down the temperatures. Naru was outside. I sighed again, this one tinged with sadness. Naru wasn't speaking to me. Not after he found out that Gene was my spirit guide...

FLASHBACK:

"Your brother is my spirit guide." I watched as Naru's face showed shock and disbelief before going to his normal expressionless face. I looked for some sign of emotion but there was none.

Naru glared. "Why didn't you tell me this Mai?!"

I was quickly getting angry. "What was I supposed to say?! 'Oh hey Naru your brother, Gene, is talking to me in my dreams'?! I didn't even know it was your brother Kazuya fucking Shibuya!" I used his full name and I yell in his face.

"Mai I can't believe this! Do you honestly think I would fall for the not knowing bullshit?" Naru looked at me and since he towered over me, I had to back away from him. "For all I know you probably dreamt about fucking him too!" Thats it! I slapped him in the face harder than he probably expected.

"I hate you Kazuya Shibuya!" I stormed out running past Lin and slamming right into Luella's arms. I look up and I start crying into her shoulder.

END OF FLASHBACK:

I put my head in my hands and I sigh again. I freeze then my mind goes completely blank and I stand up. I feel hands around my wrists pulling me out of base and towards the northeast tower. Somehow I ended up in a weird part of the tower... that's when everything went black...

~MEANWHILE~

Naru

Geez I can't believe this. Mai has been dreaming about Gene this whole time. I know I deserved that slap because I went over the line, but how could she not tell me? How could she?

I sigh and turn around to slowly walk back to base. I need to have a serious talk with Mai, about our relationship and how she felt about me and Gene.

Finally I reached the base and saw that the door was wide open with no one inside. I hurried inside and looked around. Nothing was out of place. I headed over to the video feeds and looked for Mai. Knowing her as I did she was either getting tea or going to sleep. I looked over all of the videos and saw all of the video feeds were cut. It was just static snow.

Mai was gone.

I grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Lin I need you to come back to base. Mai isn't here and all feeds are down." It crackled with a "I'll be right there." and turned silent.

I rewound the feed from the camera closest to base. I stopped it when I saw her opening the door to the base. I played it forward. Her eyes had a glazed look and she was slowly shuffling forward. She had barely taken two steps before the video cut out. My heart clenched.

Mai had been kidnapped by the ghost.

I sank down to the floor contemplating on where I should search for her. I stopped thinking as soon as Lin came running in breathless.

"Naru...I found this in the hall." Lin handed me a key. It's Mai's lucky key from her mom. It's the same key that she gave Masako back on the Bloodstained labyrinth case.

"Lin. We need to look for her." I sounded heartbroken. Getting up I walked towards the door turning back I look at Lin. "Now Lin!" I walk out of the room and start running around checking everywhere and everything as I go. Lin grabs my arm.

"Naru listen to me! You aren't thinking clearly! We need to look at a regular pace so we won't miss anything important!" Lin let my arm go. I let out a shaky breath.

"You're right Lin." I started up the search again and I stopped at the northeast tower entrance. Something was telling me to go up the tower. I slowly started to walk up and the feeling got stronger. I broke into a run and dashed up the steps. Reaching the top I flung open the door and saw nothing. Mai wasn't in the room but the feeling was still there. I walked around the room, looking for anything.

I spotted a tiny piece of Mai's shirt underneath the bookcase. I went over to the side of the bookcase and pushed as hard as I could. It didn't budge one inch. I tried to push it again but it still wouldn't move. I stepped back to think. I had an idea but it was probably too easy and only happened in movies.

I started to pull the books off the shelves, throwing them on the floor. I grabbed a book about the history of the tower and pulled it. Instead of falling to the floor I heard a click. The bookcase swung open to reveal a small dark room. I grabbed my pocket flashlight and flicked it on. The entire room was filled with bones.

In the middle of the room was a small tomb. I carefully avoided stepping on bones while making my way to the tomb. I finally reached it and noticed the drag marks on the side of the tomb's cover. With my heart in my chest I pushed it off as hard as I could. It fell to the floor with a loud bang. With shaking hands I reached inside the tomb to pull out Mai. She had been placed beside two small skeletons.

My heart rate quickened when I noticed she wasn't breathing. I felt for a pulse and I could just barely make it out. I reached for my walkie-talkie and yelled at Lin to call for an ambulance. I placed her on the floor carefully. I did mouth-to-mouth, trying to get her to breathe. After what seemed like a lifetime Mai sucked in a lungful of air and twisted to her side. I picked her up and carried her out of the tomb.

"Naru..." She mumbled in a raspy voice.

"Shhh." I told her. "Don't try to talk. You need to save your strength."

"I love you...Naru..." She passed out in my arms. Quietly I whispered "I love you too." and carried her out of the tower to the waiting ambulance.

~HOSPITAL~

I am pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out of her room. I sigh getting restless when finally the doctor came out. I literally got in his face and asked how she was and will she recover and when I could see her. I was talking too quickly for him to utter a signal word. He looked over to Lin for assistance in shutting me up. Lin walked up behind me and covered my mouth. "Noll shut up so the doctor can speak." I shut up after glaring at him.

"Mr. Davis, Mai's vitals are good. She will make a speedy recovery which is remarkable after being locked in a tomb for that long. And you can see her now if you like but she is sleeping so do not wake her up understand?" I nodded and pushed past him to the room. I paused in the doorway and slowly walked into the room. Mai was lying on the bed hooked up to all kinds of machines I sat down beside her bed, grabbing her hand carefully.

"Oh Mai I'm so sorry..." I look down tears threatening to fall from my eyes. No I can't cry right now I just can't... I just... Nothing stopped the tears from falling now. For the first time I cried for the one girl I loved.

Mai

I heard strange beeping on machines going off. I'm getting annoyed right now. Just shut the damn things up! I heard crying and I felt a hand squeezing mine. Who could be crying? Who is holding my hand? I open my eyes a little. My vision starts to focus and I see a black haired man laying on my chest.

"Naru..." With my free hand I play with his hair.

Naru looks up at me with sad but relieved eyes. "Mai!" He hugs me tight.

"N-Naru. What wrong? I'm fine see?" I tried to pretend that nothing was hurting, that everything was okay. He didn't buy it. I saw that in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Mai." He growls in my ear. I sigh.

"Can you blame me? I don't want you to feel bad. What happened to me it wasn't your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself." He looked away from me when I finished speaking.

"Mai I'm sorry for what I said about you and Gene. It's just that so many people got close to me to get to him. They always went for the nicer twin." He looked at me and then looked away. "When you went missing my heart completely stopped. I couldn't focus right." I sat there, stunned. "And when I found you and you weren't breathing my world stopped." He stared into my eyes. "Mai I love you." My breath caught in my throat. "Naru...I love you too." I grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss started out innocent but turned into passionate.

I looked at him with a lustful look in my eyes. Lin saw this and left locking the door behind him. Naru takes this chance to undo my hospital gown. I take his shirt off tossing it aside. He kisses me again. He takes my bra off and I take his pants off, he looks at my breasts and kisses my neck trailing his hot tongue down my neck to my left breast biting the nipple softly while playing with the other. He did the same to the other nipple. I was getting turned on I begged for him to take me but he kept teasing me.

He stopped and moved down my stomach and stopped at my panties. I tried to take them off but he stopped my hands pinning them above my head.

"No." He took the fabric in his teeth taking it off and throwing them to the side. He smirked lowering his face and licked my clit. I moaned in pleasure. God this man is driving me crazy!

I buried my hands in his hair keeping him there. I was about to come when he lifted his head. I whimpered. I looked at him and how his boxers were constricting his dick. I rubbed it above the material. He moaned. I sat up taking them off and lowering my head I began sucking him and biting and grazing my teeth against his shaft.

He pushed my head away pushing me back on the bed. He positioned himself between my legs. He stuck his erection in just a bit then took it out again and he repeated this action and those actions were driving me fucking crazy with anticipation.

"Fuck me...Naru please..." I spoke in a husky voice. He complied pushing into me I let out a scream of pleasure. He pumped in and out of me slow at first then faster and harder.

Orgasm.

He kept pumping in and out of me. I screamed his name over and over again. The sound of skin smacking against each other as he slammed his hard member deeper and harder inside my throbbing core.

Orgasm.

My God. I screamed. "Fuck Me Harder!" I was losing control all of these sensations going through my body at once. "Fuck me! Naru!" I screamed and after a few more deep and hard thrusts, he came with me. Both of us collapsing in each others arms.

God make up sex is fucking amazing!

"Naru, I love you always and forever." I kissed him.

"I love you always have always will...Mai" He murmured kissing my lips before rolling off of me and hugging me close. After a few moments I felt his heartbeat start to steady and his breathing slow and deepen. He fell asleep. I felt my eyes droop and I fought to keep them open but failing miserably I slowly fell into a dreamless slumber.

~Castle~

Naru

We went back to the castle first thing in the morning. Earlier at the hospital I told Mai that she was to never leave my side. Getting back to base we saw my mother and father looking at reports about how the people went missing and how the prisoners were killed.

I walked over to Lin with Mai in tow. "Anything from yesterday before and after the feeds cut off?" I asked looking over his shoulder at the monitors.

"Nothing so far. No temperature spikes, no unusual noise, nothing." Lin told me.

I nod. I turned to Mai. "From now on wherever I go you need to go with me. If I need to do something like investigate that damn tower I want you to stay with Lin. Got it?" She nodded.

She looked sleepy so I told her to go rest on the couch. When she laid on the couch and she was out like a light. I turn to Lin. "Keep an eye on her for awhile I need to do something." I turn and leave with a bag slung over my shoulder.

"Naru wait." Lin grabbed my shoulder. "I'll leave my Shiki with you ok?" I nodded and he whistled and I felt the presence of them surround me. With that I left base and towards the devil's lair.

I headed toward the Northeast tower and started off toward the tomb. Walking inside I pull out my thermal camera and a night vision camera from my bag and recorded the space around me focusing on the tomb in the middle.

"Is there anyone here with me in this space?" I asked.

After a couple seconds I asked. "What is your name?"

I waited a few more seconds before asking another question. "How many of you are there?" A few seconds past and I begin another question.

After a few more questions I turned to head back to base when I noticed something behind the tomb on the thermal camera. It looked like a distinct image of a child. I turned toward the tomb again and pressed record on the tape recorder.

"Hello, are you Edward or Richard?" I looked at the thermal camera noticing there was another image of a boy a little taller than the first one standing next to him.

"You are both the princes of this tower, right?" I ask kneeling down to eye level. I saw the image move and the taller one looked like it nodded.

"Did you take the girl from before up here?" I watched as the taller boy nodded his slowly head.

"Why?"

After a moment the smaller boy walked closer to me and leaned forward as if to tell a secret.

"...She...c...n...elp...us...Ple...se...sa...us... "

After that whisper both of the boys disappeared. I stayed there for a couple more minutes just in case the boys decided to come back then I headed back to base.

"Lin play this recording." I ordered once I opened up the door. Mother and Father looked up from the table while Mai stayed asleep on the couch.

"Did you get something Noll?" questioned Father as he stood up. I walked over to the monitors where Lin was.

"I met the princes of the tower." Mother gasped.

"Really? What happened?"

I pressed the play button. "Listen for yourself."

(**Naru**, _Edward_, Richard)

"**Hello, are you Edward or Richard?**"

"...Richard..."

"_...Edward..._"

"**You both are the princes of this tower, right?**"

"_...Yes..._"

"**Did you take the girl from before up here?**"

"_...Yes..._"

"**Why?**"

"...She can help us...Please save us..."

I stopped the recording there and turned around. Everyone had shocked faces on.

"Why did they say 'Please save us'? What do they need saving from?" Father questioned.

"I don't know." I answered. "But they believe Mai can help them somehow." I turned to look at her peaceful sleeping form. "She is too valuable to lose." I murmured to myself. Suddenly a scream erupted from the courtyard.


End file.
